


As We Grow

by GoldenTruth813



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Auror Teddy Lupin, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Buttplugs, Desk Sex, Established Relationship, Harry Potter Next Generation, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/pseuds/GoldenTruth813
Summary: Some things get better with age, James included.





	As We Grow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unadulteratedstorycollector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unadulteratedstorycollector/gifts).



> Thank you for beta a!
> 
> Written for May's rarepair bingo using the fills buttplugs worn under clothes, desk sex and dildos.
> 
> An early B-Day ficlet for Kat who deserves all the jeddy <3
> 
> Also apparently I cant stay under 1K and I still blame Teddy and James!

Teddy rubbed his hands over his face and sighed as he walked down the long corridor to his corner office. 

Teddy loved his job, really he did. He loved the action and excitement of being an Auror, loved showing the Wizarding world how valuable and trustworthy metamorphs could be, loved getting to work with Harry and to help people. But sometimes, like today, Teddy fucking hated his job.

One Auror—one bloody Auror—had leaked the details of a top secret case to the _Prophet_ last week and as a result _every single_ Auror had been made to endure a five-hour seminar on privacy protocol and on bringing honour and respectability to the department. Teddy understood why they were doing it, of course, but it rankled his sensibilities that at thirty-six and with over a decade as an Auror, he was still required to attend. His record was flawless and he didn’t appreciate sitting next to a dozen junior Aurors having to pretend any of the scolding applied to _him_. 

All Teddy wanted was to go home, take off his Auror robes, and sit on the sofa eating takeaway with James.

Fuck— _James_. Teddy had promised to be home at a reasonable hour today since he’d been working overtime for weeks. Except how the fuck was he to have known they’d get dragged into a bloody meeting all afternoon. 

Teddy suddenly realised he didn’t have any idea what time it was. He cast a Tempus Charm right as he pushed his office door open. Seven forty-nine.

“Fuck, I’ve gotta owl James.”

“Or you could just say hi,” James chirped.

Teddy whirled around to see James at his desk, a cheeky grin upon his face. “How long have you been in here waiting for me?” 

James tsked, leaning back in Teddy’s chair and crossing his long legs on Teddy’s desk. Some of the tension began to bleed out of Teddy’s body at the sight of James. “Is that any way to greet your lover after standing him up?”

Teddy laughed, shucking off his robes and tossing them over the hook by the door. It only took three long strides before he was next to James, one hand on each arm of the chair as he leaned close. “Hello, sweetheart,” he whispered, taking a deep breath and inhaling the heady scent of James’s sandalwood shampoo. Fuck, he smelled good. The rest of his tension melted away easily, just like it always did around James.

James grinned, reaching out to ruffle Teddy’s hair until the strands were falling into Teddy’s face. “Mmm, that’s better. Too put together.”

Teddy couldn’t help but snort, lifting his right leg up and over to straddle James’s lap. James was sitting in his chair, after all. It was only fair he got to use James as one. James was already half hard beneath his jeans—getting harder by the second as Teddy wiggled his arse to get comfortable—and it made Teddy’s cock twitch in interest. Fuck, but it shouldn’t be so easy to get hard so fast, not after so long together.

“I’m sorry I missed dinner. We had a meeting and I couldn’t get out it even though I tried.”

James just hummed, hands already tugging Teddy’s shirt out of his trousers so he could slip his hands beneath it. Teddy’s skin was warm, but James’s hands were warmer.

“I Flooed Mum and she told me you and Dad were stuck here. I put the food under a Stasis Charm. I even saved you some naan this time.”

“Fuck, I love you,” Teddy said, kissing James and groaning into his mouth as James dragged his nails up and down Teddy’s spine. Teddy’s entire body began to thrum, cock aching already and his legs and stomach fluttering with chills as James’s fingertips dipped below the waistband of his trousers. 

“That’s not what you said before you left this morning,” James teased.

Teddy couldn’t help but smile. “That’s because you made me late for work. Again. That was the fifth time this month. You’re going to get me fired.”

James shook his head, nimble fingers undoing the buttons on Teddy’s shirt. “They wouldn’t fire you for anything. You’re the best they’ve got, along with Dad. Besides, admit it, it was worth being late, wasn’t it?”

Teddy opened his mouth to say _no_ , because Arthur, his secretary, had done such a shit job of covering for him that Harry had been sitting in his office waiting with a raised eyebrow. Except then he thought of _why_ he had been late—of James on his knees in the shower, sucking Teddy’s cock down his throat until James’s eyes were watering and—and Teddy grinned. “Maybe it was a little bit worth it.”

James looked positively victorious. “I knew it. Don’t pretend you didn’t think about me all fucking day.”

“That’s no different,” Teddy said softly, thumb brushing across James’s bottom lip. James’s cocky smile slipped and before Teddy knew what was happening, James had grabbed his face and kissed him hard enough Teddy nearly bit a hole in his tongue. He barely managed to grab onto James’s arms to steady himself. 

“Fuck, I’ve missed you. You’ve been working too much lately. Had to fuck myself with that stupid fucking dildo we bought last month after you left this morning because you didn’t have time to fuck me. It wasn’t good enough.”

Teddy groaned. “Jamie.”

“Merlin, I’ve been waiting all day to touch you. For you to touch me. Fuck me now, Teds. Please.”

Teddy hesitated, listening to the sounds of his colleagues just outside the door and the low rumbling of someone speaking in the office next door. “Let’s go home. I can finish my reports tomorrow.”

“Now,” James insisted, pushing Teddy off his lap until they were both standing. “Bend me over your desk and fuck me now.”

“Fucking hell, James.” Teddy knew it was a bad idea, especially after a half-day seminar on following protocol, which definitely didn’t include fucking his godfather-slash-boss’s son over his desk. “We shouldn’t.” His protest sounded weak even to his own ears.

“Do you remember what else we bought last month? Along with the dildo?”

“Yes.” Teddy nodded, vividly recalling the obnoxious yellow butt plug James had picked out. Teddy hadn’t seen the appeal, at least until James slid it across the counter to the cashier, leaning close to Teddy as he’d whispered, “One day I’m going to show up in your office with that shoved up my arse, just waiting for you to fuck me. I’ll be so ready for you, Teddy.” 

Teddy groaned loudly as he realised what was happening. “Jamie, fuck, what are you doing to me?”

James closed the small distance between them, pressing his nose close to Teddy’s ear and nuzzling the side of his face. “Been ready for you all day. Fuck me, Teddy. Spread me out on that desk where you spend too much time and make me yours.”

Teddy growled, moving them until the backs of James’s knees hit the desk. James reached for the hem of his shirt but Teddy shook his head, wandlessly Vanishing their clothing—it reappeared in a neat pile on the chair by the door. James shuddered and Teddy had to repress a cocky smile. He knew how much his wandless magic turned James on.

“Turn around,” Teddy said, knowing if he looked at James’s cock one second longer he’d drop to his knees and envelop it in his mouth and they’d never get to the fucking.

James obeyed easily, turning around and leaning over the desk, spreading his legs wide and using his elbows to brace himself on the desk. 

“Fuck,” Teddy cursed, unable to keep his hand off his own cock, stroking himself lazily as he stared at the bright yellow plug inside of James’s arse. 

James turned to look at Teddy over his shoulder. He didn’t look annoyed, just amused. “I know men your age have slower reflexes, but usually this is the point when you fuck me until I can’t remember my name. That is, if you’re up to it.” Then he winked.

Teddy released his cock, swatting James on the arse cheek playfully before pulling the plug out without warning. James whimpered at the loss, but he didn’t have long to wait because Teddy wandlessly lubed up his cock and pressed into James’s arse hard and fast. 

Teddy felt his toes curl and his stomach flip. Fuck, he loved this. Loved the way James’s body welcomed him inside, loved the way he knew exactly how deep he could go and all the ways to touch James to make him lose control. Sometimes Teddy liked to make it last forever, to tease James until he was nearly delirious and begging, but this wasn’t one of those times.

This time was going to be hard and fast as Teddy watched James’s heels lift up off the floor and his arms stretch out so that his hands can clench around the desk, watched the muscles across his shoulders tense and his legs shake as Teddy fucked him hard enough that James would feel it for days.

He thought of James at Quidditch practice tomorrow and thrust his hips even harder. Fuck, but Teddy wanted James. James, who was whimpering, babbling something incoherent that sounded a lot like _I love you_ as Teddy kept thrusting, their bodies making filthy sounds as sweat began to form between their bodies, Teddy’s hips and balls slapping against James’s arse as James began to scratch nail marks in the desk.

“James, James, James.” Teddy couldn’t think of a single other thing to say. Everything was James, had always been James. Being with James for almost nine years had dulled the urgency—the fear that James might come to his senses, find someone his own age, move on—but it had done nothing to curb the intensity. If anything, the longer they were together, the more Teddy wanted him.

If Teddy had thought James at twenty was handsome, that was nothing compared to James at thirty. James at twenty was young and fit and wild and free—youthful exuberance and a metabolism to match it. Teddy had loved him the way you love summer—knowing it was temporary. 

Except things with James hadn't been temporary. Summer had turned to autumn and autumn to winter, and still James stayed. And Teddy found that as James got older, as his chest broadened and the hair on his chest filled out, as he put on a few pounds around the middle in his late twenties and his laugh became even louder, that Teddy just kept loving him more. 

James had recently developed a few lines at the corner of his eyes— _fuck that’s it, I’m getting old_ , James had laughed—but all Teddy could think was they were getting old _together_.

“I’m close,” Teddy said, hands mapping their way across James’s lower back, unable to get enough of James’s skin beneath his hands.

“Fucking— _fuck_ ,” James screamed when Teddy slid his hands around to palm at James’s cock. Teddy’s back ached a bit from the angle and his knuckles kept hitting the wooden drawer, but all Teddy could focus on was the way James clenched around him. James balled his hands into fists and slammed them down atop the desk as he came with a strangled cry.

“Fuck, Jamie,” Teddy whispered, voice hoarse as peppered kisses across James’s shoulders, grunting into his neck with a few last strokes before he toppled over the edge, giving in to temptation and collapsing atop James.

James heaved a sigh beneath him. “You keep mistaking me for furniture.”

Teddy’s hand stopped roaming, resting right at the juncture of James’s hip and upper thigh, his thumb stroking circles on the sensitive skin there. On cue, James shuddered and Teddy felt a wave of affection that threatened to overwhelm him. “Yeah, well, you’re comfortable and I’m tired.”

“Fucking getting lazy in your old age.”

“Look who’s talking. Someone is turning thirty next week and—”

“Shut your mouth right now or I’m eating your naan.”

Teddy muffled his laughter in James’s shoulder. He could’ve never guessed James would be so tetchy about turning thirty, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t love teasing him about it. He thought it was pretty fair turnabout since James had started calling him old man when he’d turned thirty, six years ago.

“So about that twenty-ninth birthday you’re having again next week.”

“Good man,” James laughed.

“I love you, you know,” Teddy whispered, unable to explain why he felt the need to say it again.

“I love you, too,” James echoed and Teddy smiled. His back was going to protest loudly when he finally decided to move, they were a sticky mess—and fuck, so was the report he was supposed to turn in tomorrow morning—and he had a sneaking suspicion from the sudden deathly silence outside he’d forgotten to cast the privacy charm, but none of that mattered because Teddy was happy.

Teddy was really fucking happy.


End file.
